


Lust demon

by MissTanaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi has nipple piercings, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Body Worship, Body fluids in general, Cum Play, Demons, Foreplay, Gay Panic, Lustful demon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nervous Azumane Asahi, No Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit Kink, Spit Play, Top Azumane Asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTanaka/pseuds/MissTanaka
Summary: Asahi was a simple person. he had a big, fat, excruciating crush on his best friend, which in general it was not a normal thing. Something hated Asahi and sent something else to make him discover something he did not want to experience in the first place. A lust demon had found Asahi Azumane.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Lust demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this first chapter was inspired by a prompt that reads:
> 
> A: That neckless looks beautiful on him.  
> B (a demon): you should replace it with your hands.  
> A: No, stop. Chill the fuck out. 
> 
> I sort of created a "persona" to embody lust, and gave it somewhat of a generic name, I'm hoping you guys like it. Thank you so much.

Asahi was a simple person. he had a big, fat, excruciating crush on his best friend, which in general it was not a normal thing. Something hated Asahi and sent something else to make him discover something he did not want to experience in the first place. A lust demon had found Asahi Azumane.

———————————————————

Asahi usually woke up around five in the morning, just so he could have time to eat something light, do his hair right, get his bag ready and make it to morning practice. Today there was something off, Asahi felt something as he stood in front the mirror.

— It really takes you so long to do your hair, Azumane?— the deep, watery voice came from behind Asahi’s shoulder. He shrieked and fell on his butt, looking up as a deer in headlights. He looked up and saw a figure floating. _Floating?!_ Asahi was looking at semi-transparent figure, that wore a traditional male yukata kimono and he looked like he needed some sleep. _He?! This is or was a person?!_ Asahi stayed down, frozen in fear and then the voice came again.

— Hello there, Azumane Asahi. You can call me Yen. I’m your lust demon— he said and bowed slightly.

Asahi fainted.

———————————————————

It had to be a mistake, that was a dream, right? Asahi thought and then opened his eyes to see the ghost that was named Yen, apparently, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. As if he had been waiting this entire time, he noticed that Asahi was back and spoke,

— Don’t you have practice or something to attend to?— he asked, with genuine confusion. It was 5:45, practice starts at six. He panicked even more and remembered that Daichi would chew him up if showed up late.

— Chew you up, huh? wouldn’t that be nice?— said Yen from over his shoulder.

— W-what?! No! he’s terrifying! he’s my friend! he has a boyfriend!— Asahi said surprised and weirded out by the suggestion of him and Daichi.

— Ow come on, you have to have the hots for someone in your team. Your delicate gay heart is accompanied by me after all. — he said, picking at his invisible nails while sitting on the edge of Asahi’s bed while he rushed to get dressed.

— Delicate? you? What are you anyway?— Asahi was getting somehow irritated by this Yen.

— I’m your lust demon. Everyone gets one, it’s like getting getting pimples in puberty. Some get really prominent ones, others just get light ones. You on the other hand, got me— he smirked.

— Why are you here? why are you following me?— the tall boy asked taking a step into his front porch.

— Nice of you to ask. I was assigned to you, so that you could develop a better relationship with your lust and desire. You’ve been repressing your desire for some time now and I’m here to help you. Honestly I’m just here to show you how much more fun fantasies are. — he floated around Asahi, circling the boy before he spoke again,

—So, Azumane, who do you have the hots for?—

— The hots?! No, no I don’t have the hots f-for anybody.— Asahi said, a little pink on his ears.

— Ow, I could’ve sworn you did. Why so flustered then? you can’t tell me you’re not into some sweaty, taunted muscled boy you see everyday— he rose his ghostly eyebrow at him.

As if the universe conspired against him today more than ever, he heard quick footsteps running towards him and then he heard,

— ASAHIIIIIIIII!!!!— Nishinoya’s booming voice approached him and Asahi froze in the spot.

— ohhh, so that’s the one, huh? small, petite and really really hot. There you go, that’s more like it.— Yen grinned at the taller boy who was now pale.

— N-noya. G-good morning.— he said almost whispering

— Asahi! why aren’t you already at school? I’m usually the one that’s late. — Noya said at got into pace next to Asahi.

Noya was wearing his school uniform with his dark green coat on top. Apparently he was later than usual because his hair was down and be might spike it later at the locker room. Today he wore something different, he was wearing a dainty silver chain around his neck, with a shiny volleyball hanging from it.

_Jewelry suits him. It looks beautiful on him_. Asahi thought while listening to Noya’s rambling. 

— It does look nice on him, huh? You should replace it with your hands, Asahi. That’d be a delightful sight, wouldn’t it?— Yen whispered into Asahi’s left ear.

The tall boy went red all over. He couldn’t be feeling like that, specially next to Noya.

_No, chill the fuck out, dude!_ , Asahi thought, hoping he wouldn’t faint again.

They were friends and now this ghost guy was putting images on his mind that flashed a Noya with spit running down his chin and Asahi’s hands wrapped around his neck covering up the beautiful chain that adorned it today. Gasping for air and somehow a lingering smile on the smaller boy’s face made Asahi’s heart go up to his throat and heat pooled on his stomach.

—He’s gorgeous, I give you that. No wonder he gives you the hots.— Yen said matter of factly.

_I know he is_ , Asahi thought. _Can you hear my thoughts?_

— Yes, I’m part of you. I will be here for as long as you need my guidance in the matter. I will hear your thoughts, be in them, and occasionally, like right now, will make you vividly see your true sinful desire, my dear Azumane.— Yen answered.

Asahi wasn’t even paying attention to what Noya had to say and he felt terrible about it. Noya was always listening to him even if he couldn’t stay still, he still payed attention to Asahi. The taller boy looked to his side and fond Noya staring, and quiet.

—S-sorry Noya. I spaced out. you were saying?—

— You’re even more distracted than usual Asahi, are you okay? You’re limping a little too.—

— I- I fell this morning. In the bathroom. Just slipped.—

— WHAT?! that’s dangerous Asahi. You sure you can play? Don’t strain yourself.— Noya looked concerned, like he was told that his pet was lost or something.

— Oh, so he’s caring too, huh? The sweet ones are the ones who make the sweetest of sounds Azumane. wouldn’t it be a treat?—

Yen spoke and images flooded in Asahi’s imagination once more.

This time it was Noya shirtless on the bed . It had to be Asahi’s bed, of course, that would bring flashbacks later. The liber was sprawled in the unmade sheets, school uniform pants low on his hips. God, Asahi loved those hips, strong and defined sporting a purple bruise from playing too hard the other day. The Noya in his mind spoke in a sweet, pleading voice,

— Please Asahi- ended with a sound that the astonished ace had never heard coming from the other boy. Noya moaned.

— Ummm… hey! Asahi!— Noya practically yelled in Asahi’s face. _He’s too close_ , the tall one thought. He was starting to feel a tent on his bottoms, _very inappropriate._ They were close to the school now and in an attempt to shift the focus towards something else, Asahi said,

— We’re late. Race you to the gym?— he took off faster than he’d ever done trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Asahi could’ve sworn he heard Yen’s voice say,

— This is going to an interesting day, am I right Azumane?— he laughed and cackled vanishing into thin air as Asahi ran from Noya.

_Yeah, it will be shitty._ Asahi thought and Yen answered,

—Not shitty in the slightest Azumane, my boy. You’ll feel so much lighter after today—

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a more adventurous but still very anxious Asahi, I'm hoping you guys like this Asahi version. Also, as you'll see, I have a thing for body fluid kinks. I'm not even sorry about it tho, lol.


End file.
